Climbing and Conflicts
Climbing and Conflicts 'is the third and final episode of the original version of [[The Object Trials|''The Object Trials]]''. ''It is split into two segments. It was supposed to be released on April 1st, 2017, but due to episode 2 taking so long to release, the episode was delayed until further notice. Part One was finally released on November 25, 2017. Part Two was released on February 19, 2018. Trashy was eliminated. '''Synopsis The contestants are on their biggest adventure yet! As the next challenge unfolds, some characters question themselves, some reveal secrets, and some end friendships that never quite get going. But the next challenge will end everything when Water Bottle finally puts his new abilities to the test... Plot PART 1 Flag Pole gets worried that he will be eliminated since it's a contestant vote this time. Lighthat tries to calm him down, but fails. Trashy asks Flag Pole to be his replacement for his alliance with Mountain Dew if he gets voted out. He takes his silence for a yes. Bally is able to help Rainbow find Cloud Isle, but is unable to reach it due to the fact that flying up there would send them flying across the island. It's elimination time. NES reads the votes. Trashy ends up being eliminated with 3 votes. The challenge is to climb the Gigatree, which is 15,000 feet in the air. NES claims they'll need 2 parts to scale it. Audacity proceeds to brainstorm. Window asks to lead, but Audacity tells him that he can't. Window decides not to question it. Scrolly ends up revealing to Note that she kinda misses Trashy, to which Note overreacts. Water Bottle's strange ally, nicknamed "Plug", is called by WB to help her with the challenge. Plug tells her he'll hook her up with some luck. Fireball starts acting strange right in front of Flag Pole and leaves. Mtn. Dew meets up with FP and starts the investigating. CD starts to think she's useless and has no importance on the show. Audacity tries to change this opinion, but CD still sticks to her word. Rainbow, confused on how she can get to the top, finds out that she can fly to the top after NES said she could. Scrolly explains to Note why she misses Trashy, and Note finally understands. She leaves her alone so she can have a moment. Audacity's alliance gets higher and higher, only to fall back to the bottom. Bally's fear of heights kick in, but Rainbow tells him to stay calm. Meanwhile, Mtn. Dew and Flag Pole start investigating Fireball. PART 2 Fireball decides to tell CD his secret. CD agrees to keep it safe. Meanwhile, Rainbow tries to reach the top, but fails at the last second and crashes into Bally. Bally bounces onto the ground and flies up again, crashing into Fireball. Water Bottle uses Plug to kill Fireball and Bally lands. however, Water Bottle, still possessed, kicks him. Mountain Dew and Flag Pole see the event, thinking that Plug is a special tool that can help them through out the game. Rainbow is able to redeem herself and reach the top, but since her whole team has to reach the top to win, the challenge isn't over yet. For being the first person to reach the top, she gets an Immunity Pad, which can generate an Immunity Token, a Win Token, and/or a Revenge Token. But in order to keep the fairness of the competition going, NES tells her she can only use it once. Hourglass is climbing to the top, showcasing how she barely gets screentime. Water Bottle asks Hourglass where she was last episode, but changes her mind about wanting to hear it and uses Plug to fly her to the top instead. Chesty, currently thirsty at the time, drinks Root Beer, only to become overhyperactive. Lighthat grabs on and they both reach the top. NES cuts to commercial break, where a trivia show is happening. After the commercial break, Sketchpad notices that Fireball, Audacity, Window, and Bally are dead and thinks since Flag Pole, CD, and Scrolly died last episode, Flag Pole would know what to do, but he doesn't. Mtn.Dew asks Flag Pole what he is doing. Sketchpad then annoys them. Note, Mtn.Dew, and Flag Pole make it to the top off screen, and we go to another commercial break, featuring a copy a Bow, known as Kinetic Sand. After the commercial break, NES tells the audience that 3 more people reached the top, Scrolly, Cookbook, and Stormcloud. Sketchpad makes it to the top, and dies telling NES that Fireball, Window, Audacity, and Bally are dead, where NES proceeds to recover them. Water Bottle gets to the top, but only after she is cross at Plug for making her take so long. After NES presses the antigravity button, the 4 revived contestants reach the top. The final 3 who haven't reached the top are Root Beer, Go Sign and CD. Go Sign is easily defeated by Root Beer after a single shove, but CD ends up winning due to a branch keeping Root Beer back. Audacity allows CD to join his alliance, and NES procceds to end the episode. During the after-credits scene, in the sky prison, Trashy shouts at Youtube Icon, and somehow changes his personality. Recommended Characters Part 1 111robloxdude Firey by 111robloxdude Marker Box by Battle For Dream Island Fan 2002 Part 2 Kinetic Sand by Lol4Life Cashew by IceCreamSquared Skull by Copperzii Air by Sup Guys Prize Wheel by ii_mlg430 Errors * Audacity died in Part 1, but was on the tree again before Rainbow fell. Trivia * The episode's development lasted for 10 months, first being written in March 2017 during Episode 2's production. * The voting for this episode was a reasoning google spreadsheet. * Unfortunately, the votes were rigged because of this attempt. Transcript Climbing and Conflicts/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Season 1